


Binnie the bunny

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bunny headspace, Fluff, Multi, Nesting, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Soobin acts like a bunny, i don't know how to tag, molang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: The members learn how to care for their Soobin and his new bunny headspace
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 28





	Binnie the bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors :)

Soobin had a different headspace, it was a bunny headspace to be precise. He had just slipped by chance one day, alone, so once he was out of it the best idea seemed to be to Google it, which he did. After a little while he found out its name, a few facts about it and how it could help with stress and other things.

Taehyun was the first member to find out about it. Soobin had decided to open up on one of their late night walks, as he decided it was right time.

"Taehyun, have you ever heard of different headspaces" he shook his head in response.

"Well I have one, it's a bunny headspace, which means I sometimes act like a bunny"

"Ah ok, do any of the members know?"

"No only you, I haven't decided how to tell them yet and I trust you not to judge" Soobin flashed Tae a brief smile.

"I feel honored then, what do you do then when you act like a bunny"

"I mainly just lay in bed as I don't have anyone to play with or look after me, I also eat and chew things" 

"Do you want someone to look after you"

"Well in some ways yes but I'm used to just being alone… when I'm a bunny"

"Oh ok, do you want me to look after you?" Soobin was now blushing heavily, he had never expected Taehyun to ask him that, but he wouldn't turn the offer down as he was excited at the thought of them playing together. So this is how Tae found out about his headspace and then became the member that would look after the bunny.

________

Tae had obviously looked into how to look after a bunny but maybe a bit too literally, as he offered to buy Soobin straw, which he declined. So he then took to asking about it or just watching what he would do. One thing he noticed early on was the lack of talking, he would be almost silent, in a non verbal mode. He then realized that if he wanted to ask questions it would have to be out of headspace if he wanted an answer.

Another thing was how Soobin would just sit and study bunny videos, before trying to re-enact their behavior. Which meant Taehyun had walked in on him laying in front of the mirror trying to wiggle his nose. Once he had mastered it he turned to Tae to show him a smile on his face as he wiggled his nose, clearly proud of himself. And of course he would be showered with praise.

However the main thing was trying to make a nest, because the pair didn't share a room meaning they would have to take it apart so none of the other embers would ask any questions. But still the bunny would round up duvets, pillows and random items of the members pile up on his bed to make his nest. Tae would try to help him with this by collecting items and donating his own. This also meant that he would steal a couple of Kais molang plushies to look after, giving them plenty of hugs and even offering them carrots when he had some. Taehyun found it very adorable.

________

However with the other members not knowing about his headspace meant they were bound to hit some issues, such as one night the members came home a bit too early after going out for dinner. Now of course Soobin had told Tae that he could go with them rather than stay home and look after him, but Taehyun was pretty persistent with telling the elder that he didn't mind and wasn't this part of his job. 

So obviously they had done their normal routine which was to change into comfortable clothes, set up his nest, grab molang plushies for him to look after and cut up some carrots. The main issue hit when the pair had fallen asleep, forgetting that the other members would eventually come back to the dorm. The main thing that gave it away was the "nest" as Soobin wasn't really the one to sleep with plushies or the other members' items, not that anybody else did.

The members didn't really know how to bring it up once the pair had woken up as when Beomgyu entered the shared bedroom it was gone, and everything back into its normal places. Yeonjun decided to bring it up when it was just him and Soobin in the kitchen in the hope that Binnie wouldn't get too embarrassed.

"You looked cute asleep, when did you start sleeping with our clothes?" Yeonjun really wasn't sure if that was the right wording but how else do you say it.

"Oh umm you saw then" Yeonjun nodded, "well I mean not too long but it does make me feel safe when I'm in…" getting quieter towards the end as he realized he was about to tell the oldest about his headspace.

"When you're…"

"When I'm in my headspace, bunny space" Soobin had finally managed to tell the oldest and was feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Hmmm, what's that then? '' Yeonjun asked, not wanting to sound too invasive as he could tell Soobin was feeling somewhat nervous.

"Well Taehyun knows about it but it's where I will act like a bunny/rabbit, it helps to calm me down" 

"Ah ok, so why do you sleep with our items then… I don't mind it by the way" realizing that he sounded too harsh at the start. 

"Oh that's a nest, but rather than making it out of straw and stuff I use like comfort items aka the members stuff"

"Got you now, will you tell the others, I think they would accept it and like to know"

"I feel like I will, three out of the five know if you include me" 

"True, true shall we go then" Yeonjun said, holding his hand out for Binnie.

So that is how the rest of the members found out, Soobin eventually opened up to them and of course they all accepted it. Kai found it adorable how he would look after his plushies, sadly sometimes even better than him. Beomgyu was just happy that the leader had found something to bring him joy and that they could all look after a bunny.

______

When Yeonjun was looking up about headspaces, specifically bunny headspaces he found out that a large amount of them would feature almost like comfort items, such as a set of ears and tail. Soobin himself had never brought this up before or at least not that he knew but he did feel like surprising the bunny. So he decided to start looking, and if Soobin didn't want them it wouldn't be the end of the world. Etsy seemed to be one of the easiest places to find ears in all shapes and colors but tails seemed slightly harder as most of them weren't really what he was looking for. But eventually Yeonjun found a set that he was happy with, a set which was blue and white spotted, matching perfectly with his current hair. So he brought it and waited a week.

Before Yeonjun would give them to Soobin, he decided to talk to the members about it to make sure they would be ok with him wearing ears and a tail around the dorm.

“So I recently decided to buy a set of ears and a tail to give to Soobin in the hopes to help with his headspace” Yeonjun explained to the other three members who were all currently in the living room.

“Ah cute, what color are they?” kai asked, clearly excited to see the leader with ears and a tails.

“They match his current hair color, blue with white dots” Yeonjun explained, which most of the members seemed to be happy with.

“So when will they be here or have they already arrived?” Taehyun asked, wondering more about the logical side. 

“Oh no, they have arrived, the packaged is currently in my room, do you want me to go and get it”

“Umm, no I think we should just give it to Soobin, I trust you” Taehyun replied, knowing that Yeonjun would pick something nice for the leader.

Later that day when all five members had returned back to the dorm, Yeonjun had decided that now would be the best time to give them to soobin. Mainly because their leader did look rather stressed and tired, which were oftentimes that he might slip.

“Binnie, I have to give you, well it is also from the other members as well, just wait here”

“Umm ok, you didn't need to get me anything.” Soobin said, rather confused, as he hasn't mentioned anything that he wanted or needed. 

By the time Yeonjun had reappeared holding a rather plain box, the rest of the members had placed themselves around the living room, which made soobin rather nervous as most of the time, the rest of the members would go and collapse on their bed.

“It's not much, but we all hope that you will enjoy this, if not don't worry, we just wanted to do something for you” Yeonjun explained, now slightly worried about his reaction. 

“Oh umm ok, I'm sure I'll like it” Soobin said while taking the package, which was already slightly opened, where Yeonjun had checked it was the right thing. Once he had managed to clear the tissue paper out of the way, Soobin realized what it was, it was a set of bunny ears and tail.

His breath hitched, "oh my god, you got me bunny ears and, and a tail, I'm so happy" the poor bunny was almost in tears, no one had ever been this kind to him.

"Do you like them? '' Yeonjun asked, getting his question answered when Soobin threw himself at the eldest.

"Yes I do, I love them, I really do, I love you, I love all of you guys"

The rest of the members were really touched by how happy their leader was, they don't really think they've ever seen him that happy before.

"I'm glad you like them, I can't wait to see you wear them at some point" Kai said, still really excited by the thought of Soobin in a set of ears and a tail.

"Well, I kinda feel like slipping now, if you guys don't mind" Soobin mumbled, not wanting to feel too much of a burden on the group, even if it was them that brought him the ears and tail.

"No, it's fine, we'd love it actually" Taehyun replied with a smile. 

So binnie slipped on the ears and attached the tail to his sweatpants, of course with the help from Yeonjun, before dropping to his knees and "hopping" to his nest. Where Huening Kai would later follow him holding a Molang plushie for the bunny to look after. Meaning that Beomgyu would also bring some carrots for them to eat and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, you can also leave a comment and kudos if you want to.


End file.
